


Narrow

by glymr



Series: The One Where [11]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one where Dorian steals an antique something or other that turns out to have top secret microfilm hidden in it, and Klaus has to find some way to get him to turn it over, and eventually they smooch. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow

"Stop *wriggling*," whispered Klaus.

"But Major, we'll never get out of here if I don't-"

"*Stop*. *Wriggling*." Dorian stopped. "This is all your fault," hissed Klaus furiously. "Verdammt thief!"

"That's hardly fair," Dorian murmured. "If you hadn't insisted on trying to get past me, we wouldn't have gotten stuck."

Klaus shifted slightly, but it was no use - he couldn't move forward or back, couldn't even get his arms away from his sides, with the blond thief squashed up against him in the tiny air shaft. He shook his head jerkily.

"What are you doing?" said Dorian softly.

"Your _hair_ ," growled Klaus. "It's tickling my _nose_!"

"Oh..." said Dorian, and he actually sounded penitent. "Here, hold still." Klaus froze as he felt Dorian leaning forward, slowly, so slowly, until their noses touched.

"I-" said Klaus. He wasn't sure what he would have said next, but it didn't matter.

"Shhh," said Dorian, and Klaus felt his breath dance across his lips. Moving carefully, Dorian rubbed noses with Klaus, back and forth. "Is that better?"

"I-" said Klaus again. Then Dorian tilted his head, and so did Klaus at the same time, and somehow their lips came together for a long and breathless moment.

Until Klaus yanked his head away, cursing violently, and accidentally banged it on the wall behind him.

~~~


End file.
